


I'm Scared (Abused!Reader X UF Sans)

by Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark/pseuds/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark
Summary: You are afraid, UF! Sans (and friend's) comes to your rescue!





	

"STOP!" You scream out, but nonetheless your pleads fall apon deaf ears."Please! Daddy?!?! STOP!" Your hands cover your face as your body obtains blow after blow. Your drunk... father?... you think...? Everything from before your mother died, you don't remember, he was angry at you for some unexpressed reason.  
You call out for anyone, someone?  
*But Nobody Came...  
You lie and wait for the sweet embrace of death. But it doesn't come.... it never does. You lie on the Kitchen floor, beaten and battered. Barely able to walk. You pull your body up the stairs to your small dark bedroom. You pull out your small box cutter.  
You leave tiny marks barley even a scratch on your skin in comparison to the marks your father had left. You cry, quiet begs and pleads for an angel. You decide to leave,you know you'll die in this house. And you want control. The kind your mother always wanted. The only thinking you take is a necklace shaped like a heart made of silver that she gave you.  
~le time skip bc i wanna~  
You walk down the street, you're in pajamas, black pants and a baggy t-shirt. You aren't going anywhere specific... just not here.You hear people walking behind you. Two guys, you think. You ignore them, even when they start talking to you, asking crude questions and breathing hot breath onto your neck.One is a shadey looking man and another a strange looking monster. Suddenly they've yanked you into some work of alleyway.They start feeling you up, pulling up your shirt and touching you in crude places.They pull off your shirt and press you face first into the alley wall.They take some sort of knife and cut the waistband of your pants making them baggy and falling off. You know there's cuts and scars and bruizes all over you but you suddenly realize they've stopped, they're looking at your scars, mesmerised by them. One of the guys whispers "Holy Hell, are you like, beaten?" That's when you run.  
You run down the street your silver necklace boucnces to the beat of your heartbeat. You run into what looks like a park. You climb into a hollowed out tree. You fall asleep there.  
~*author cracks knuckles* time to bring in some charecters~  
You wake up with something poking you. You open your eyes. A small child with closed eyes? or just small? Eyes? You weren't sure. "H-Hi?.." you whispered the small child made a few hand signs "you're... mute?" the small child put their finger on their nose. They Suddenly were shoved into the tree farther by another child with large red eyes, and cute pink cheeks. "Frisk~ whats taking so long! ' whined the other child. Frisk gestured towards you and the other kid noticed you and your situation. TheynSighed loudly "give us a minute" and slithered out of the tree you heard the red eyes child and 'Frisks ' (mainly NOT Frisk s) dispute from your tree and they wandered away. You were calm,y ou thought you were permitted to stay, alone forever in your tree. Until Frisk climbed into the Hole in the tree with a big red and black Jacket and a big grin. They signed a bit and Chara said from outside" It's our Babysitters, hurry up its cold as balls out here." Frisk turned around and signed calmly at they sassy child. You put on the jacket. It's was much to big but better then nudity. You climbed out and looked around. There wasn't anyone around. Exept for a bald man a few yards away holding a... flower? You ask frisk "Is that you babysitter?" They nod and hop over to the man. He turns around and oh, geeze not a bald man. A skeleton monster. He has a big sharp grin and one gold tooth. He holds a ... anxious flower? You walk up and looks you up a down you turn red and your blood runs cold. "Ah, so you're the cute thing that stole my jacket" he says , his voice is deep and stings like sweet and sour sauce. You twiddle your thumbs and giggle. "Y-Yeah sorry about that ... " he ushers the kids, Chara and Frisk, and Flowey the flower home. You follow behind them not sure of your plan. You walk apon a small house with lights on inside the kids run up the steps. The man says "Sans.. the names Sans." You stick your hand out and say "Well I'm.. Y/N " he takes your hand and shakes it. "Let's go talk somewhere more privately alright' you nod "here I know I short cut" he grabs your hand and a glass of light later you're on a hill, with lights all around. "Now explain yourself, the bruizes and the 'nakes in a tree' thing, explain yourself" you blush and your eyes get big and you say "It's a long story" he grins and say " I ain't got anywhere Tibia" and winks.


End file.
